Users are increasingly using mobile and other remote computing devices to access software and services hosted remotely—such as those provided by a user's employer or those which the user has subscribed to from an independent software vendor (ISV). Such remote users require the ability to access these remote services to perform a variety of functions, such as sending and receiving email, managing calendars and tasks, creating and viewing content, executing applications, etc. As such remote access has become increasingly important for organizations and their users, organizations must find ways to support access to their systems and applications from a variety of disparate hardware and software environments. This presents a technical challenge when, for example, a remote user's software environment is incompatible with the organization's systems and/or applications.